1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in vivo movement tracking apparatus configured to track a portion of interest that moves in vivo.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) for treating cancer, a tumor, and the like by burning the cancer, the tumor, and the like with a high-intensity focused ultrasonic wave (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H 07-47079). For example, an apparatus for treating a calculus, prostate cancer, and liver cancer, which adopts HIFU, has been developed and used.
In HIFU therapy, in order to prevent normal tissues and the like other than treatment areas (affected parts), for example, a calculus, cancer, and a tumor, from being damaged, it is desired that the position of a treatment area be grasped so that a high-intensity ultrasonic wave be focused on the position. Therefore, there has hitherto been used, for example, a system configured to confirm the position of a treatment area through use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or an ultrasonic image for diagnosis and simultaneously focus an ultrasonic wave for treatment on the position.